


Shift

by eeyore9990



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, I still want to get Derek's body hair caught in my teeth, M/M, Naked Derek, full shift derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When any of the pack isn't at the big group breakfast the night after the full moon, it's Stiles' job to go find them.</p><p>This month, Derek's the one who's missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> This is wildly self-indulgent. I love first kisses, wolf!Derek, and naked Derek (and ALL HIS BODY HAIR), so. There's this.

When Derek didn’t show up to post-full moon breakfast with the rest of the pack, Stiles let out a huff of exasperation, finished his waffles — “What? Seriously, Scott, it’s not like he’ll be less dead if I leave hungry.” — and then jumped in the Jeep and drove as close to the old Hale property as he could get. It was as good a starting point as any.

He’d been wandering aimlessly for about thirty minutes when he came across the clearing, in the middle of which lay a giant black wolf, curled up and sleeping. Stiles’ breath caught in his chest and he inched forward, fingers itching to sink into that thick fur. But as his foot slid forward, it caught on a dry twig, and the snapping sound it made may as well have been a gunshot in the quiet of the forest.

The wolf was on its feet between one heartbeat and the next — a true feat of strength and skill, considering how fast Stiles’ heart was racing — its stance aggressive, lips pulled back from wickedly sharp teeth, fur raised all along the ridge of its spine, and eyes flashing a warning of impending death. But as soon as it registered Stiles’ presence, the wolf calmed, sat back on its haunches, and let out an aggravated huffing sound. While Stiles watched, utterly fascinated, the air rippled around the wolf until Derek was kneeling there.

"Oookay, naked. We’re having naked time now," Stiles muttered, trying to look away from Derek’s dick, where it lay soft and lax against his thigh. But Stiles had been damn near obsessed with his own dick for at least a decade; he couldn’t really be blamed for staring, open-mouthed and wide-eyed at Derek’s.

"Seriously?" Derek’s voice was utterly dry and unnecessarily judgmental for a man who’d just been a wolf.

"Yeah, hey, fuck you," Stiles muttered, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at Derek’s face while totally straining his peripheral vision to continue ogling Derek’s really unfairly beautiful dick.

Asshole.

"So," Stiles waved a hand, indicating all of Derek. "Didn’t know you could do the whole…actual wolf thing."

Derek pushed himself to his feet, completely unconcerned with his nudity, and sounded only a little excited — which meant he was probably doing the mental equivalent of a full victory dance — when he shrugged and said, “I didn’t think I could. Last night was the first time it happened.”

"Oh." Stiles yanked his gaze up from Derek’s crotch. Again. "So what does that mean? Why can you now when you couldn’t before?"

"It means I’ve met my soul mate and our bond is ready to be completed."

Stiles’ jaw dropped, his heart stuttering unhappily in his chest. “Really?” He flinched a little at the utter dismay in his tone. But, fuck, as much as he knew Derek was completely out of his league, it still kinda sucked to have to lose _yet another_ person he crushed on to true fucking love. Steeling himself, Stiles tried on a wobbly smile and asked, “Who is she?”

But instead of waxing poetic about the perfect little woman to bear his cubs or whatever, Derek just huffed a laugh, walked around Stiles, and called over his shoulder, “There is no she. I’m fucking with you. Seriously, stop believing everything you read in Twilight.”

Stiles flailed in Derek’s general direction, yelling, “Asshole!” to Derek’s retreating back. Then, “You’ve got leaves on your ass, I hope you know!”

Derek paused, twisting to look over his shoulder at Stiles. “Ah. You _were_ looking. Interesting.”

"No. Not interesting." Stiles stomped his way past Derek, trying and failing to focus on _anything_ other than Derek’s naked body.

But Derek reached out, grabbed his arm, and used Stiles’ momentum to pull him around until they were so close Stiles could feel Derek’s body heat. “Is there something I should know, Stiles?” Derek asked, his voice seeming to rumble up from his chest, which was so gorgeously hairy.

Yeah, Stiles wanted to get that all tangled up on his tongue.

Yanking his thoughts away from that train-wreck, Stiles floundered for a moment before he nodded. “Yeah, I don’t have any clothes in the Jeep, so you need to find the ones you were wearing last night before you get arrested for public indecency.”

Derek’s hand tightened on his arm, not enough to hurt. “When I told you I had a soul mate you smelled sad. And then—”

"Oh my _god_.” Stiles smacked both hands against Derek’s chest, shoving at him. “You…we’ve _talked_ about this! You don’t get to— I deserve my privacy! And that’s—”

"Stiles."

Stiles clenched his teeth, eyes darting from tree to tree over Derek’s shoulder until Derek gripped his face, leaning in so close he was all Stiles could see.

"Why were you sad? Why were you _relieved_?” 

Stiles opened his mouth, a lie on the tip of his tongue, only to snap it closed when Derek said, “I’ll know if you aren’t telling me the truth.”

"I don’t— it doesn’t—" Stiles whined, slumping, his eyes falling shut to block out the view of Derek’s _face_. “It doesn’t matter.”

Derek’s hold on his face shifted, and Stiles felt the brush of his breath over his cheek before he heard, so soft he almost missed it, “What if it does?”

The tip of Derek’s tongue brushed over the corner of his mouth, making Stiles jerk against him. A ragged breath left Stiles, Derek’s name wrapped up in it. And then Derek was moving closer, crowding in on him, slanting his head to brush light, open mouthed kisses to Stiles’ wonder-parted lips.

"Tell me you want this," Derek murmured against his mouth, prompting Stiles to squint his eyes open and give Derek an exasperated, disbelieving look.

"You’re such an asshole," Stiles bitched before wrapping his arms around Derek and yanking him forward into a real kiss, full of wet lips and biting teeth. When they finally parted — Stiles had standards; he was not going any further than kissing with a naked asshole who had leaves stuck to his ass — Stiles remembered what had started this whole thing. "Hey," he said, tilting his head to give Derek, who was sucking kisses down his neck, better access. "Why do you really think you can shift to a wolf now?"

"Therapy," Derek said, his voice muffled by Stiles’ skin. "So much therapy."

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these kinds of fics end up on my tumblr first, so you can [follow me there](http://eeyore9990.tumblr.com) to see them faster.


End file.
